


21 Thoughts Since We Broke Up

by Kidfish



Series: these poems are for you [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish





	

At least I wrote some good ass poetry after we broke up

I cried in English class today because of you; it’s been two days

Why did you let me keep talking to you?

It probably wouldn’t have changed anything. I was never the one to take the easy route.

It’s still your name that runs through my head, even when I’m dating her.

I thought I was over you. I’m not.

Do you still think about the first day we met, like I do?

Your laugh is still one of my favorite things about you.

I guess we’re friends now but friends can break your heart even worse than lovers can.

It’s been a year and isn’t it crazy that we’re still talking?

I know weren’t out to your parents when we dated but do they know that I exist?

I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as I was with you.

Do you still color coordinate your notes by the colors of the rainbow?

I saw someone today that looked like you and I wish I could say I didn’t look back.

I wonder if you realize that I still remember your birthday, even now.

I know you’ve other people since but do you still consider me your first love?

Sometimes i wish we had never met.

I miss the way we could talk for hours with the conversation never stopping.

Loving new people is scary but I’m most afraid of forgetting how I felt when I loved you.

We only dated for a month but sometimes shortest stories are always the saddest.

Do you remember what day you broke up with me? It was March 21st.


End file.
